


Let's Meet on the Continent of The Ninth

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, MMORPGs, Mutual Masturbation, Online Relationship, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>> We’re guild mates in a mmorpg and I’ve only ever heard your voice and I may or may not have jacked off to you just talking while I had my mic off. And now I accidentally forgot to turn it off and you heard me breathing hard moaning your name as I came on myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Meet on the Continent of The Ninth

Kurt never suspected that he would find such a release in online gaming.

But he must admit that his weekly mission with his guild of hunters and mages helps a lot with the stress of his program at NYU.

And not to brag, but he is very proud of who he is online, a musket-twirling gunslinger.

There is nothing better than teasing their opponents while he fires at them.

He has never met the other players–that’s the beauty of online gaming after all–but he knows that a few are appreciating his wit and sense of humor.

Their Witchblade in particular.

The Bladedancer is always at the vanguard with Kurt, firing spells and twirling blades to clear the way for the whole group, but in his headset, over the noise of fighting and shouting, Kurt is convinced that he heard them giggle at his comments.

And someone who appreciates his quips and can face a level 51 troll has Kurt’s respect, if not his admiration.

Besides, that’s definitely a guy wielding those impressive blades, and a guy who decided to play a female character is more than interesting.

Today, Kurt decided to hang around the guild’s room, chatting with the other hunter of the group before it’s only him and the Bladedancer.

Except that the guy sent an AFK about fifteen minutes ago, and Kurt had taken his headset off.

But he’s definitely still around, and there is a faint sound coming from the headphones.

Kurt puts it back on, and feels like there is steam coming out of him in the next five seconds.

Because there is a panting noise filling his ears.

_Oh my God._

Did the guy get turned on by their mission? Seriously? That much adrenaline?!

For fuck’s sake, it was a fight against  _bird-headed_  monsters.

He knows that he should just … leave, but Kurt is mesmerized by the sound.

It’s not pornographic–well, it is, but it doesn’t leave an aftertaste of disgust like actual porn usually affects Kurt.

_“Oh fuck yessss.”_

Alright then.

_“Use your Air Stinger on me, oh fuck”_

Hum.

There isn’t a lot of characters who can use the Air Stinger skill.

Actually, in their guild …

Kurt is the only one with that level of skill.

Oh shit.

“That musket is so long and large, you handle it so well, hmm yeah …”

Oh. Shit.

_“Aaa-ahh!”_

Kurt has a hand over his mouth to keep his own moan to himself, but his cock is fully hard in his pants and he’s this close to use what he just heard to take care of it–damn that was hot.

_“Oh shit, my shirt …”_

The incongruity of the mundane comment is too much, and Kurt snorts, audibly so.

A moment of silence makes white noise echo in the headset.

_“Um …”_

“H-hi.”

Kurt feels ridiculous for even saying it, but he might as well own up to it.

_“…”_

“You don’t have to be … embarrassed.”

A scoffing noise answers him, and yeah, he can see how difficult it would be for him to just dismiss the whole thing if he were in Bladedancer’s shoes.

“There is a lot of adrenaline in gaming,” Kurt continues, trying to show some support, “it’s only healthy …”

_“Healthy? To jerk off to someone’s voice?”_

Oh.

Okay, so that’s a bit clearer. But …?

“M-my voice?”

_“… Yes.”_

Oh wow.

“My voice turns you on?”

A loud exhale. “ _Gosh you want me to spell it out aloud, uh? Yes, Gunslinger, your voice makes me hard enough to repeatedly make me come within minutes once I log off.”_

“Except that you didn’t log off.”

“ _Evidently_.”

Kurt can relate to that deep level of sarcasm.

“Repeatedly uh?”

_“Oh God …”_

Kurt smiles as he turns in his chair, playing with a stress ball.

_“Do–do you want me to find another guild?”_

The voice is small, and still embarrassed, and Kurt wants to pull the man into a hug.

“Oh no, no, definitely not.”

A small, surprised noise and then the unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat. “ _Alright then ..?_ ”

The voice tilts into a question, and Kurt can only blame his aroused state–and the very long dry spell he has gone through–for what comes out of his mouth.

“On one condition.”

_“O-okay?”_

“Make me come.”

Kurt slaps his hand over his mouth just as his counterpart gasps over the line.

_“Beg your pardon?”_

Kurt takes a deep breath. “Since you’ve been using my voice to … swing your blade, it’s only fair that I use yours in return.”

A delicate snort comes up before a small cough, no doubt to regain some control. “ _You want me to have online phone sex with you_?”

“Put it that way if you want.”

_“Alright, um … what are you wearing right now baby?”_

Kurt can’t help but laugh, but he puts the ball down to slide his hand down to his covered erection. “How do you picture me?”

_“I, uh, I sincerely hope you’re not playing in the nude, because, chair chaffing, eww, so … relaxing outfit? Comfortable pants, t-shirt?”_

Kurt looks down : yoga pants and a tight purple shirt.

“Not bad, Blade.”

For some reason, his partner starts laughing before clearing his throat once again. “ _So, um, you want me to tell you what to do, or, or, what I would do to you?”_

Fuck, both sound incredible.

But since they don’t know what they look like …

“What you want me to do.”

“ _Alright then,_ ” the man says, with so much enthusiasm that Kurt could almost believe that they have an actual relationship. “ _I want you to start with your nipples; rub them gently, teasingly.”_

Kurt raises one eyebrow, but he follows the command, reaching for one nipple after the other and stopping just before it becomes too much.

_“Slide your hand down your sides, and draw circles above your heart.”_

The command is odd, but Kurt listens to it and he’s surprised to find how exciting it is to just lazily caress his own skin, especially as he can feel his heartbeat quicken.

_“Down to your stomach now, and use one hand back on your favorite nipple.”_

Kurt hums a question, and his partner chuckles–the sound is dark and sexy.

_“Come on, you know you always favor one.”_

“True, true.”

His right hand flies to his left nipple while his left hand slowly slides down his stomach, playing with the muscles.

_“I want you to touch your cock through your pants first.”_

More and more interesting.

_“Gently squeeze and pump it–not too hard, otherwise it’s going to be over very soon.”_

How the Hell does he know that?

_“Leave your nipple and cup your balls, please.”_

The politeness feels a bit out of place, but Kurt appreciates it as he rolls his balls between his fingers.

_“Now come on, stick your hand down your pants.”_

Kurt giggles as he does just that, feeling a bit of relief at finally taking his cock in his hand.

It’s far too easy to picture a foreign hand working his cock for him, a faceless man jerking him gently and teasingly to bring him to completion.

_“Spend some time around the head, come on, baby.”_

The petname startles him, but as much as it made him laugh earlier, it only increases his excitement now that he can see the … finish line. Kurt rubs his thumb around the head of his cock, red and wet with precome.

He sighs into the microphone, and he smiles at the answering moan over the line.

“It turns you on too?” he asks, slightly breathless.

“ _More than you know_ ,” his partner replies. “ _Now let’s use those fast-firing skills, work that cock.”_

Oh damn, that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. Kurt lets go of his control, pumping his cock as fast as he can without hurting himself.

He pants and moans into the headset, and closes his eyes as he feels a familiar pressure pooling in his gut, rolling down to his balls like a heatwave.

_“Come on, baby, come for me …”_

“Oh fuck!” Kurt exclaims as he comes, some of his semen spurting on his shirt while the rest slides over his fingers.

He tries to regain some sort of control over his breathing, and he can almost hear the satisfied smile on his partner’s face in the quiet hum filling his ears.

“We’re even,” Kurt says, still breathless, and his partner hums a wordless reply.

“ _You know, we could make an habit of it,_ ” he says, and Kurt opens wide eyes.

Well, the idea has some merit.

Definitely.

No matter how … unusual this could be seen.

“See you around then.”

_“See you around.”_

—

One month of regular phone sex has Blaine in an emotional turmoil.

On one hand, he doesn’t feel as guilty as he used to, to masturbate to his guild partner’s voice–to Kurt’s voice, they actually exchanged names the first time they met after the mission.

On the other hand, and with all due respect to his left hand, which he loves so very much, he kind of wants the real deal.

He wants to have an actual intercourse, with an actual partner, someone who will actually touch his body.

And he’s going to talk about it, tonight.

After they’re both … satisfied, he’s not an animal.

“Kurt?”

_“Hmm?”_

Kurt is always so sleepy when he comes–Blaine finds it adorable.

“Would you like–”

_“A second round? No can do babydoll.”_

Blaine laughs at that. “No, I’m not in shape for another round either. But you … You are in New York, right?”

_“Right.”_

Blaine takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. “Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?”

Over the line, he can hear Kurt opening and closing his mouth.

He fucked it didn’t he.

_“You’re in New York too?”_

“NYU.”

_“Shut up!”_

“Sorry?”

_“I’m at NYU too!”_

“Shut up!”

_“I know!”_

Blaine grins like a loon at his screen holding one hand over his ear, like it’s going to help him reach for Kurt though his headset.

“Do you wanna …?”

_“Yes!”_

Blaine can’t contain the laughter that comes out of him at Kurt’s matching enthusiasm. “[Mud](http://pomomusings.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/01/Mud-Coffee.jpg), tomorrow, around 3?”

_“Works for me.”_

“I’ll wear a purple bow tie.”

Kurt chuckles, and Blaine hears a layer of fondness in it. “ _Of course you will.”_

“Good night Kurt.”

_“Good night Blaine.”_

The following afternoon, when a man taps Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine faces one of the most handsome men he has ever seen, the only words he can say are “There you are”, before being pulled into a searing kiss.

They do keep the … online part of their relationship, but neither of them is going to regret adding a layer of physicality to the virtual world they met in.


End file.
